Помогни ми да се поляризирам
by fabilousxx
Summary: Любов, целувка и още една. Повлиян от емоция, времето е стотни и Тадокоро заспива.


I.

 **Любов, пускам те.**

Тадокоро го докосва, но боли. Чупи себе си, но знае, че не може да се спре. Само, ако знаеше какво ще му коства всичко. Само, ако беше достатъчен за него... Знае, че всичко ще стане по-лошо за него, чупи костите си, че да играе с него. Не, ако чупеше костите си щеше да е малко по-неболезнено. Усмихва се около него, но знае, че се прибира при друг. Докосват се, прегръща го, но нищо не е както трябва да е. Тадокоро знае, че ако той му каже да направи каквото и да е – ще го направи... ако му каже да остане с него за вечерта – ще го направи. Отново се замисли, ако беше достатъчен за него, щеше ли да му е по-добре с него? Щеше ли самият той да е по-добър? Всички тези въпроси без отговор. Говорят, но не се получава, смеят се, но нещо липсва. Тадокоро щеше да го пусне, да щеше да пусне любовта, достатъчно е го пусне, че да е добре, но не може.

Минава време, тренировката им свърши и са сами в съблекалнята. Зелените му дълги коси са на сантиметър разстояние от него, аромата на парфюма му, смесен с шампоана, ах как без да се усеща протяга ръка към въпросната коса... Сплита пръсти в косата и следващата минута телата им са едно срещу друго, много близо, красива усмивка е формирана на устните на Макишима. Изгубен в аромата на парфюма, в красивата вълниста коса и сините очи напомнящи на океан, усеща само как пада назад, Макишима върху него, още с усмивка и пламък в очите си. Такокоро премигва няколко пъти, не може да повярва какво се случва. Макишима слага ръка на гърдите му, приближава се към него и тихо му прошепва в устните, „ _Нека да покажа на мечката как се катери_." и се усмихва. Тадокоро също се усмихва леко, а сърцето му препуска все едно отново е на състезание и се бори за рекордно време. Макишима се приближава още повече към него, Тадокоро отново заплита ръка в косата му и губи напълно представа за нещата в момента, когато устните им се срещат. Макишима е с лек гланц, ментолов, не му пречи. Нищо не му пречи в този момент. Той е точно негов тип, какво се очаква да направи? Ох, любовта си играе с него, но не спира да целува Макишима. Отново и отново. Няма идея колко пъти се целунаха и въобще колко време мина, но телефона на Макишима започна да звъни и когато погледна през прозореца – вече беше тъмно. Той стана от него, преди това го целуна бързо, но някак нежно. Оправи си косата, преоблече се и заедно излезнаха от съблекалнята.

Прегърнаха се за чао и Тадокоро видя нещо в Макишима, което не беше виждал. Тъжен поглед? Или съжаляваше за случилото се между тях? Разбраха се случилото да остане между тях, Макишима го увери, че не е направил нищо, което не желае. Може би просто чувства лека вина, че изневери на годеника си? Или просто изцяло лъже и въобще не е искал да се случва нещо такова между тях...

След като се разделиха, понеже живеят в напълно различни посоки, Макишима пак му се усмихна и му махна от далеч, отново като за чао, Тадокоро също му се усмихна и му махна енергично. Сложи си слушалките, прочете си съобщенията, които не беше виждал и... зелена коса, нежни и страстни целувки, малки усмивки и тихи издишвания му нахлуха в ума. Какво е готов да направи? Отново, само ако беше достатъчен за него, всичко щеше да е различно. Нямаше сега да се прибира сам, нямаше да живее със спомена за този следобед. Нямаше от днес мента на стане новия му любим аромат. Колко искаше да пусне любовта, че да е по-добре...

Получи съобщение от Макишима, сърцето му спря за момент, но го отвори на момента. - _Не съжалявам за днес. И ти си важен за мен. Не премисляй всичко в трагична гледна точка. Ще се видим утре. –М_.-

Усмихна се, винаги е знаел, че е важен за Макишима, но много добре знае, че не е по този начин важен. Докосна си гърдите, там където беше ръката на Макишима. Определено чупи себе си, че да е близо до него, дори и да не е по начина, който той желае.

И... последното нещо, което чува и вижда е кола. На сантиметър от него и болка. Много болка. После кръв. Пищящи хора. Плач? Не знае какво става

 _Остани буден, не ме оставяй, моля те!_ И ръце на лицето му. Отваря си леко очите и Макишима плаче над него. Защо? Уморен е, иска да спи...

 _Не, моля те, Тадокорочи, моля те!_ Той го прегръща. Много е объркан, той просто иска да спи... Обича Макишима, наистина много, но е много уморен.

Казва тихо на Макишима _„Обичам те_." И Тадокоро е решен, че иска да спи. Чува Макишима да му крещи вече почти в далечината да е буден, да остане с него, но умората му е преклено голяма. Трябва да спи.

И заспива.


End file.
